Jaune's Nights at Freddy's
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: Jaune is tired of Weiss turning him down so he decides to take Ruby's advice and try to show Weiss that he's rich but his plan doesn't go right and he is basically forcee to work at a new pizzeria called Freddy FazUrsa's Pizza. Will Jaune survive all 5 nights? Will Weiss ever love Jaune? Will Jaune ever get rich?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Hey Weiss would you like to go to the new pizzeria with me?" Jaune asked. "Jaune! For the 46th time no." Weiss angrily replied. Neptune just happens to be around and asked Weiss the same question. Weiss accepted and went off with Neptune to the pizzeria. "Really Weiss? Uhhh i'm never going to get a date am I?" Jaune thought. "Hey Jaune what's wrong? Ice Queen turned you down again?" A voice said. "Yeah. Wait where are you anyways?" Jaune questioned. "Up here" The voice said again. "Oh hey Ruby. What do you think I should do?" Jaune sadly asked. "Maybe if you were rich Weiss would like you more." Ruby told Jaune. "Thanks Ruby!" Jaune said as he ran off to town. "Hey Rubes what's up with Jaune? Ice Queen turned him down again?" Yang questioned. "Yup!" Ruby hastily answered.

A little while later at Freddy FazUrsa's Pizza.

"Hey Neptune would you like to come here again sometime?" Ice Queen asked Neptune. Whoops I meant Weiss. Nah i'm not fixing it. "Sure Snow Angel. You know I want to tell you something. Something i've wanted to say for a while now." Neptune said. "Go on Neptune? What were you going to say? Weiss asked. "I lo-" Neptune said as Jaune opened the door and walked in. "Hello sir, I am assuming you want a job." The woman said. "No thanks." Jaune said. "Alright then i'll get the manager and he'll get you ready for your shift." The woman. said "I don't want a job I came to get some pizzas." Jaune's plan went down the drain immediately. His plan was to buy Weiss a bunch of pizzas so she would think he was rich so she would like him. After all Ruby never lied to Jaune before.

Back at Beacon

"Ruby do you really think that Weiss would like Jaune more if he was rich?" Yang asked. "No I just wanted him to stop whining about it." Ruby soon replied.

Back at Freddy FazUrsa

"Ok your shift starts tonight Jaune. Good Luck." The manager said. "Thank you." Jaune said. Jaune could use the money he earns to assist with the plan so Jaune realized it wasn't too bad after all. He was excited about his first shift. He thouggt that the 5 nights at Freddy FazUrsa's Pizza would be easy. All he had to do was make sure no one broke the animatronics. Of course Jaune was wrong. The first two nights would be a breeze but Jaune would be in for a surprise. 


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

Jaune went home and got some rest before the big night. When he got back to his dorm he was immediately bombarded with questions. "Where were you? Did you bring pancakes? Where are they? Why do you have a uniform?" Team JNPR asked "I went to Freddy FazUrsa's Pizza and I kind of got hired. That's why I have the uniform. And no Nora, I didn't bring home pancakes." Jaune answered. "I need some sleep before I go to work tonight." "Good night Jaune"

Jaune woke up and got ready for work. Once he was done he left and Headed for the pizzeria. He got there a couple minutes early so he just waited for the day guard to finish his shift.

11:59 "Finally! Time for my shift." Jaune thought as he walked into the office. "This shouldn't be too hard."

12:00 Jaune's shift officially began. Nothing happened yet. So he decided to take a quick nap. After resting for a couple of minutes he heard a phone ring. "Where is the phone?" Jaune asked him self. He couldn't find it so he let it go to voicemail. "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"  
Uh, let's so, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazursa's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazursa entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'  
Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about . Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do a I really blame them? No. If I were forced to sing th-" "He was talking for too long!" Jaune said to himself.

2:00 Jaune was checking the cameras and Bonnie had moved. Jaune wasn't scared. In fact Jaune liked it because something finally happened.

3:00 Nothing much happened besides Bonnie going back and forth. Other than that it was nothing happened.

4:00 Chicka moved and now Jaune had to keep up with both of them. "Two moved Freddy didn't move yet though." Jaune said.

5:00 Jaune's shift was almost over...then Chicka came up to him and he screamed. "No!" Jaune said as he shut the door.

6:00 Jaune heard a grandfather clock as the clock hit 6'clock. Jaune was happy and he went home.

Back at Beacon

"Hello everyone, I'm home from my shift." Jaune said. "Welcome back Jaune." Pyrrha said. "Welcome home!" Nora chimed in. "Welcome back." Ren mused. Jaune began discussing his night with NPR and took a well deserved nap. 


End file.
